Gambling
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: GOM's Phantom Player has an older sister who hates him. After flunking at her first try in High School, Kuroko Ayako goes to Kaijou with her best friend, Ryo. / Kaijou isn't what I expected it to be... That's a good thing, I guess. The people here certainly aren't what I thought they'd be like. They're not snobs who only think of winning, they're different... They're a team!


**CHAPTER 1**

The facilities certainly were the best; Ryo didn't lie about that, but still, I had my doubts about the place. It's not like I had lost anything transferring here. My old school sure didn't miss me, I mean they flunked me. Then again that could be due to the fact I never showed up for class. Yeah that was probably it...

"Ayacchi!" I turned to where the familiar voice came from. The silliest basketball player anyone could ever know ran to me. Kise Ryota, part-time model and full-time my best friend wore the standard Kaijou grey uniform with a black necktie.

"Morning' Ryo!" I gave him a wide smile and jumped to hug him when he finally reached me.

Suddenly he pushed me back, grabbed my hand and started running "We're gonna be late!"

Oh right, the entrance ceremony.

We dashed through the empty halls of Kaijou High, panting and sweating in our boring school uniforms that really didn't make running the easiest of things.

After getting yelled at by two passing teachers we finally made it to the auditory made "Jesus..." I muttered at the massive number of students in the place. It was pretty dark but I could still see how many students were there, and damn there were way too many. If I didn't know better I would've said this was a concert. There weren't any seats left so Ryo and I had to stand. As usual, Ryo's presence didn't go unnoticed by the opposite sex, and since I was still holding Ryo's hand I received an all too familiar glare from my own sex.

Half an hour later when the principal was finally done, we somehow managed to escape before we were surrounded by Ryo's fans.

"Next is homeroom, right?" I nodded in response.

We headed to the classroom in a high pace; I went ahead and checked the corners to see if it was clear. Ryo complained I didn't need to, but he wouldn't be the only one getting late girls started fawning all over him. Traffic would be fricking jammed! Nobody would be able to walk on that hallway, and with nobody, I meant me.

We were there in the matter of minutes and… Just in time! We both hurried to two empty seats in the back row just as the teacher walked into the room.

It was scary how this was exactly like my first homeroom when I was a first year in my other school. The teacher, Tsujimura Ami was a short sweet-looking young woman, probably still in her twenties. She wore a pink tracksuit with the jacket open showing a pale-yellow t-shirt. She had chin-length straight auburn hair and hazel colored eyes; she had thin pink lips with a thin straight nose and a heart-shaped jaw line.

In overall, she transmitted no authority whatsoever. It's like when the Jehovah's witnesses knock on your door, you open the door and you are polite to them – of course when it's the fifth fricking time that week you just ignore them… Wait, where was I going with this analogy? Oh right, after a while you start ignoring annoying people. That's actually pretty obvious though, no need to be a genius to understand that.

I doubt anyone was paying attention to what she was saying. Especially because it was more of that crap about how we need to get good grades and not do anything that could damage the school's reputation. I could swear that was exactly what my last homeroom teacher said to me except we didn't have a reputation. Our school was unknown, definitely not like Kaijou.

Finally Tsujimura-sensei started calling our names. It wasn't long until she got to 'K'.

"Kise Ryota?" I heard Ryo answer her next to me.

"Kuroko Ayako?"

"Here." I replied trying not to frown at my ugly name. I hated my name; nobody ever called me Kuroko, they only called _him_ that and nobody called me Ayako either, just Aya.

After a while, Tsujimura-sensei finally dismissed us and we decided to go check out the basketball club.

"Hey wait, Kise-kun!" My head snapped in the direction of the voice "You're _the_ Kise Ryota, right? From the Generation of Miracles?"

Ryo hesitated a bit before answering; he knew how much it bothered me when someone on the street, or anywhere really, asked him that. The days at Teikou had been the best of my life. Playing basketball with my best friends, no, my _family_ was all I could ask for. But then things just crumbled when my brother left… It was all his fault.

"Yes I am…" His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he heard the answer he hoped. Then his flushed, finally he noticed me standing next to Ryo and "You have a very beautiful girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

…

"Hey Ayacchi, did you see the look on that guy's face when you glared at him!? That was priceless!" Ryo burst in laughter. So I can't be close with a guy without being in a relationship with him? That's bullshit!

I don't think the guy meant any harm though, I kind of felt bad. His face turned to a whole new shade of red after we both answered at the same time. It was already a reflex, you see. Glaring had also become somewhat of a reflex on my part.

"Shut up, Ryo." I muttered.

"What's wrong, Ayacchi?" He raised a brow at me. I guess the whole business of Ryo joining Kaijou's basketball team was finally getting to me. It just wouldn't be the same without the guys.

"I'm just not in the mood, okay?" Actually I couldn't really remember the last time I had been in the mood.

"Sure… "He gave me a warm smile. Blessed be his blond heart. "Hey, there's the gym!"

Finally! We'd spent the last half an hour looking for the damned place without any luck. Kaijou was big!

Ryo ran up to the double door and gave it a little nudge opening a crack. I hurried to his side and ducked to peak while he did the same.

From that narrow crack we could see a group of three, no, more. We couldn't see them all, but there was definitely more players. They were in t-shirts and shorts but I don't think it was an official practice. Kaijou had definitely more members than this.

I let out a short sigh. At least they weren't all about winning and actually liked the sport, right?

"Let's go in, Ayacchi!" I nodded and rose to my feet.

I went in first. Ah yes, and it seems I was right. There were six players in court. Three against three, would be my guess. After the door closed with a loud squeak the guy dribbling stopped and looked at his teammates. The others did the same and they started whispering something I couldn't hear.

"Hi ca- can I help you with anything?" A short flushed guy in the middle with bright blue eyes popped up from the middle of the lot.

"You guys in the basketball team?" I asked giving a smile. The small guy blushed harder.

"Ye- yeah. I'm the Captain, Kasamatsu Yukio." He stuttered again.

I let out an 'oh' of surprise. I'd never guess such a short guy was the captain. But then again the only captain I was used to was Akashi. No one gives the same vibes as him.

Kaijou High's Basketball Team Captain, Kasamatsu Yukio didn't seem to like that 'oh' though. His expression became more serious.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Kasamatsu was a bit confused when I shouted but his expression soon changed to complete surprise when Ryo slammed the doors open.

"Sorry!" He laughed and jogged to my side.

"Kise Ryota!" He recognized the blond.

"Hi!" He grinned.

"He's the captain."

"Wha- You serious?" He seemed as surprised as me, probably for the same reasons too. Really, who would've guessed?

"I know." I smirked.

Captain-san seemed to dislike his reaction too. His expression was completely different; he wasn't blushing anymore like that shy first-year, he looked like a true captain now, shooting a mean-ass glare at Ryo.

"Sorry, hum…" Ryo started.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." His tone was brash.

"Pleased to meet you, Kasamatsu-senpai! I'm Kise Ryota and I'll be joining Kaijou's team!"

"I know." He could not look it but he had a very Captain-like attitude.

"Can we play?" Ryo shot him a gleeful grin.

Kasamatsu gave me a quick glance "She too?"

"Got a problem with that, _Captain-san_?" I spit the word.

Kasamatsu frowned at me "That's n—"

"It's okay. I didn't want to play with you either." I scoffed.

I turned my back on the males and dashed to the door. I semi-opened one of them and looked at the two boys staring at me from where I left them.

"You can stay if you want to but I'm leaving. This place's lame."

"Wait Ayacchi!" He turned to his captain "Sorry senpai, next time."

Before the closing the door to the gym, I shot one last look at Kaijou's Team Captain and smirked.


End file.
